Scott Pilgrim
by Julius95
Summary: Tk es un chico de 18 años el cual hace poco se acaba de mudar a toronto, canada, ahí empezó a hacer trabajos para la preparatoria en la que estaba hasta que un día escucha hablar de la liga de ex malvados, Tk hará todo lo posible para ser parte de la liga y ser rico, famoso y respetado.
1. Prologo

Scott Pilgrim

El Camino Para Ser Rico, Famoso y Respetado

Prologo

Chico Nuevo En La Ciudad

Mi nombre es Terry Keagan, pero todo el mundo me dice TK, acabo de llegar a Toronto, Canadá hace un par de semanas con mi tío el cual es mi única familia, tengo 18 años y estoy en las ultimas de terminar la preparatoria, en la escuela casi todo el mundo me conoce, no por ser el más listo o el más popular sino más bien a lo que es "mi trabajo", ¿quieres saber cuál?, hago favores a la gente por cierta cantidad de dinero, algo así como un sicario pero quitando la parte de ejecutar a alguien, solo llego al lugar y le doy una lección al tipo, a la semana me llegan de tres hasta cinco trabajos por semana, la mayoría de ellos tienen que ver con problemas de parejas, ya sabes, triángulos amorosos, infidelidades, rompimientos y toda esa mierda y así era todos los días hasta que un día me entere de algo gordo e interesante.

-Cuéntame de nuevo nena.

-'risas' pero ya te lo conté amor.

-Es que me hace tanta gracia que me gusta escucharlo de nuevo.

-Si insistes, le dije: llévate tus cosas de vuelta con tu madre, ya tengo a alguien más en vida, alguien que si es un verdadero hombre y no un friki fracasado que menciona a su madre cada cinco minutos, luego recogió sus cosas y salió llorando como un niño de cinco años.

-jajaj vaya zoquete...

-Oh espera falta mi parte favorita en la cual te pateo el trasero y te humillo enfrente de tu chica, aunque bueno ya tienes bastante humillación al estar a su lado.

Fue interrumpida la conversación de la pareja por un tipo con una cazadora, cabello largo y castaño el cual tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Y este idiota quién es?

-Ni idea amor pero no me agrado lo que nos dijo.

-A mi igual, espérame aquí corazón.

-Dale una lección amor.

El sujeto se levantó de la banca en la cual estaba sentado junto con su chica para dirigirse a su atacante.

-A ver que decías estúpido.

-Lo que escuchaste.

El novio lanzo un golpe directo a la cara de su atacante pero este lo esquivo y contraataco con un gancho al hígado sofocándolo al instante y dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Toda la basura que es como tu hace siempre lo mismo, lanzan golpes creyendo que todos sus contrincantes están distraídos, ¿por quién me tomas, un novato?, pfff fracasado, oh se me olvidaba, me dicen TK por si algún día quieres una revancha, lo dudo pero no está de mal mencionarlo.

Dijo esto último mientras se retiraba dejando aquel sujeto tendido en el suelo mientras su novia se dirigía hacia él.

-No me lo puedo creer pero eres un idiota, como te pudo dejar fuera de combate tan rápido y de un solo golpe, mi ex aunque sea hubiera dado arañazos pero tú ni eso, terminamos, no me vuelvas a buscar nunca, perdedor.

Luego la chica dejo a su ex ahí tirado en el suelo solo e ignorado por la gente que pasaba por el parque.

-zzzzzooorrraaa!

Tk después de haber terminado con el trabajo se dirigió a su apartamento entro a la cocina y encontró una nota en el refrigerador, era de parte de su tío la cual decía lo siguiente: "llegare tarde a casa, come sin mí".

-Como siempre.

Quito la nota del refrigerador y la tiro al cesto de basura, en eso tocan la puerta de su casa.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Alan.

-Pasa.

Entro un hombre de cabello oscuro el cual portaba una chaqueta negra.

-Qué onda TK.

-Que hay.

-Que me cuentas.

-Oh nada, me iba a preparar algo de comer y luego le iba a hablar al tipo que me contrato para decirle que el trabajo está hecho.

-Y que tal estuvo el encuentro.

-Lo mismo de siempre colega, tipos que se ven fuertes e intimidantes pero no resultan más que unos idiotas que solo saben ladrar, me estoy empezando a aburrir un poco de eso.

-jaja Ya lo creo, talvez deberías de enfrentarte a la liga de los 7 malvados ex jajaja.

-¿La qué?

-No me digas que no habías escuchado de la liga de los 7 malvados ex.

-No, se oye ridículo el nombre.

-No te fíes del nombre colega, dicen que son unos bastardos peligrosos.

-¿Quién te conto semejante basura?

-Carl.

-El tipo raro ese.

-Ya lo sé pero hablaba tan serio, inclusive tenía pruebas.

-Como que tipo de pruebas.

-Bueno que uno de los ex era el actor Lucas Lee.

-¿El que es un pésimo actor?

-Así es.

-mmmmmmm, ay vuelvo.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A hacerle una visita a nuestro nuevo "amigo" Carl.

A 5 cuadras del apartamento de TK.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo!?, ¡Le di 3 escopetazos y no se murió!, ¡Eres un tramposo de mierda!, ¡Me oyes!...

-¡Carl!

-¡Que quieres mama, estoy jugando en línea no le puedo poner pausa!

-¡No me grites, te buscan aquí bajo!

-¡Dile que suba!, debe de ser Marty, creo que ya se recuperó de su rompimiento con su novia.

El chico volteo para llevarse una sorpresa al ver quien lo había venido a visitar, tanto que se puso frio y dejo de ponerle atención a su juego.

-Hola Carl.

El chico soltó el control y se tiro al suelo de rodillas casi al punto de romper en llanto.

-¡No me hagas nada por favor!, ¡yo no le hecho nada a nadie!

-Dios, levántate no he venido a golpearte.

El tipo se levanta y se quita la diadema para chatear.

-¿Ah no?, ¿entonces a que has venido?

-Eh venido a preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me dijeron que tú sabes algo sobre una tal liga de ex-novios malvados.

-Si se sobre esa liga, no me digas que te vas a enfrentar a ellos.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Está bien, ¿y qué quieres saber sobre ellos?

-Todo, en donde se reúnen, quienes son.

-Bueno lo de reunirse no lo sé muy del todo, pero sé que cada final de mes los viernes se reúnen detrás del escenario del estadio de la ciudad.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?

-Bueno aquí tengo esta prueba.

Carl se dirige al perchero y saca de el una fotografía y se la da a TK.

-Mira la fotografía, reconoces quien es.

-Lucas Lee.

-Exacto, aquella foto la tome el mes pasado.

-¿Y quiénes son los demás?

-Eso si no lo he descubierto, solo sé que son los otros ex

-¿Y de quien son ex?

-De una tal Ramona Flowers, la chica es casi un fantasma, casi nadie sabe de ella, los únicos que saben perfectamente son sus ex, nadie más.

-Bien es todo lo que necesitaba saber, gracias Carl.

-De nada.

Justo antes de salir de la habitación TK se detiene y voltea la cabeza hacia Carl.

-Antes de retirarme tengo una cosa que decir, el llamado del deber puede esperar, hazle caso a tu madre Carl o la próxima vez que venga no será precisamente a hablar.

-¡Ah sí, si si!, me portare mejor "jejej" lo prometo.

TK se dirigió a su auto, se sube a él y se prepara a regresar a casa mientras pone en la radio su estación favorita de Rock.

-Prepárense liga de ex malvados, nos veremos en una semana.

Fin del prólogo.

Hola gente de fanfiction, este fue el prólogo de mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado, después subiré el primer capítulo, gracias por leerlo y nos vemos hasta la próxima  
Scott Pilgrim y todos sus personajes relacionados a sus comics son propiedad de BRYAN LEE O'MALLEY.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

La Entrevista

Una semana después

En una esquina esta un auto estacionado con el motor apagado, dentro de él se encuentra su conductor, el cual no deja de observar impaciente la parte trasera del estadio.

-Maldición, ya llevo aquí parado tres horas y no hay señal alguna de alguno de ellos, o bueno del único que conozco que es Lucas Lee, debí haberle preguntado a Carl la hora de la reunión.

Justo cuando se da por vencido a encender su motor para retirarse ve a un grupo de personas las cuales van escoltadas por varios gorilas de los cuales reconoce a Lee.

-Pero mira lo que estoy viendo, son ellos.

Uno de ellos empieza a decirle algo al guardia del estadio el cual asiente la cabeza y les permite la entrada al grupo de 7 personas.

-Bueno ya han llegado y entrado al lugar, ahora necesito saber cómo entrar ahí.

Ya dentro del estadio detrás del escenario están reunidos todos los integrantes de la tan mencionada liga de ex malvados.

-Caballeros, los he convocado a esta reunión para hablar sobre nuestro principal objetivo que como todos sabemos es Ramona Flowers...

-Eso ya lo sabemos Gideon.

Fue interrumpido por uno de los integrantes el cual era uno de los gemelos de ahí.

-Disculpa la interrupción pero no entiendo el sentido de reunir a todos para hablar siempre de lo mismo.

-Pues vas a entender si dejas de interrumpir, aparte lo que voy a decir es algo diferente.

Retomo la palabra el hombre de las gafas.

-Como todos sabemos Flowers es casi un fantasma últimamente, por más que la hemos buscado no la hemos encontrado, y de eso quería hablar sobre las búsquedas que hacemos las cuales nos quitan tiempo y recursos, y como nosotros tenemos otras responsabilidades como trabajar pues no nos podemos permitir el lujo de hacer este trabajo.

-Y no hablar de otras personas las cuales son otro problema aparte.

Tomo la palabra el que estaba vestido de pirata.

-¿Y qué es lo que propones Gideon?

Pregunto Lucas Lee.

-Hola a todo el mundo, ¿en dónde son las audiciones?

Fue interrumpida aquella reunión por ni más ni menos que TK el cual se había colado dentro del lugar.

-¿Y este quién es?, viene contigo Gideon.

Pregunto Lee mientras se le quedaba mirando con incredulidad a TK.

-No.

-Entonces es un intruso, yo me encargo de él.

El pirata se había levantado de su asiento para prepararse cuando fue interrumpido por el tal Gideon.

-Calma Patel, no hay necesidad de ensuciarse las manos con alguien como él, deja que se encargue la seguridad.

Chasqueo los dedos y salieron varios tipos entre ellos algunos gorilas y uno que otro armado con bates.

-Supongo que esto es la entrevista, bien, no se contengan vamos.

Primero se le acercaron los que iban desarmados a los cuales noqueo casi a todos con un solo golpe ya sea en la cara o sofocándolos, luego vinieron los armados a los cuales a uno de ellos le logro quitar el bate y lo empezó a utilizar contra los otros mientras se cubría a la vez con él, al final entraron los gorilas los cuales eran lentos al lanzar los golpes pero a la vez peligrosos por su poder, Tk golpeaba principalmente a las piernas ya que la mayoría de los gorilas tienen piernas débiles, con tres de ellos atino excepto con el ultimo al cual tuvo que derrotar con una combinación de golpes que empezaron con un esquive y golpeando a las costillas con el mango del bate, luego uno a la espalda y al final rompiendo el bate en la cabeza de este dejándolo K.O.

-ufff, he de admitirlo, hacía tiempo que no tenía una pelea tan intensa como esta, ¿eso es todo o hay más?

-Bastardo engreído, te demostrare lo que es una pelea.

Se acercó el pirata mientras encendía sus manos en fuego.

-Viejo eso sí que es loco, ¿cómo lo haces?, ¿eres ilusionista o algo así?

-¡Patel detente!, ¿a qué has venido chico?

Fue interrumpida la entrada del tal Patel por al que llamaban Gideon.

-¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta?, he venido a hacer una audición para unirme a ustedes.

-¿Una qué?

-Una audición, ya sabe, como una entrevista de trabajo para...

-Ya se lo que significa, pero quien te dijo que nosotros hacíamos ese tipo de cosas.

-Oh nadie, tan solo quería demostrar que puedo ser uno de ustedes.

-¿Ah sí?, entonces también eres un ex de Flowers.

-¿De quién?

-...Mira chico vete a casa antes de que pierda la paciencia.

-Oh vamos, en serio necesito ser un ex de una chica específica para ser parte de la liga, vamos tiene que haber otra cosa que pueda hacer.

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ser parte de nuestra liga?

La sala se empezó a llenar de murmullos y susurros cuando Gideon le hizo la pregunta a TK.

-Pues claro.

Los murmullos seguían cada vez más difícil de ignorar por el hecho de lo que estaban escuchando y siendo testigos, los murmullos terminaron cuando fue tomada la palabra por un tipo alto, de aspecto atlético el cual portaba una camisa con el famoso cráneo del Punisher.

-Como él puede ser parte de nosotros, conoces bien las reglas Gideon.

-Lo sé, es por eso que hare un caso especial con él, mira chico, si quieres ser parte de nosotros tendrás que ganártelo, trabajaras con cada uno de los miembros, harás todos los trabajos que te pidan e iras ascendiendo hasta llegar hasta mí, una vez que hayas terminado con todos los trabajos que se te pidan serás parte de nosotros, no como un octavo ex malvado, sino como el guardaespaldas personal de la liga.

-Bueno el nombre de no se oye muy genial del todo pero con estar en la liga me es suficiente.

-Entonces, ¿trato?

Mientras estrecha la mano y muestra una sonrisa que por donde se le vea es mala hasta la medula de los huesos, TK estrecha también la mano en señal de cerrar el trato.

-Trato.

-Por cierto chico cómo te llamas.

-Terry, Terry Keagan pero todo el mundo me dice TK.

-Bien TK, bienvenido a la liga, otra pregunta, ¿cómo entraste aquí?

-Eso fue fácil, le dije a uno de los gorilas que era el representante de Lucas Lee.

-¡Como se lo pudo haber creído el idiota!

Decía molesto Lee y a la vez se levantaba de su asiento.

-Tal vez porque cambias de representante como de calcetines.

Le respondió la chica de la espada la cual no había dicho ninguna palabra en toda la reunión, Lee se quedó callado y al final regreso a su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy inteligente, me gustaría hacerte más preguntas pero tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer, nos vemos mañana a las 3 de la tarde en el parque chico ya que será tu asignación.

-Entendido, con tanta pregunta ya me estaba sintiendo en una entrevista de verdad, y ahí estaré.

-Bien, vámonos.

Primero salieron del lugar la liga y al final TK el cual se dirigió a su vehículo al cual puso en marcha para irse a su departamento mientras por dentro se contenía la emoción por ser casi aceptado en la liga, claro que no era una emoción de ponerse a saltar como un tonto pero si quería gritar un enorme si a los cuatro vientos.

-Mañana empieza mi camino a la fama, el dinero y el ser respetado por todos, no puedo esperar a contárselo a Alan.

Decía entusiasmado mientras en la radio empezaba a sonar la canción Song 2 de Blur acompañando el momento hasta su departamento.


End file.
